pregnant
by Wiiicho
Summary: While in his apartment Naruto and Hinata sub come to there urges and having unprotected sex. How will they deal with being teen parents?


The back door closed, the lights dimmed, the perfect setting for what was to take place. It still didn't seem real for Hinata, she hadn't expected it would go this far so soon. Sweat dripping down her face and on to her amazing figure, the heat that was coming from the muscular body on top of hers was starting to make her hot. She let out a moan as he began to kiss and nibble on her nick. Although she was enjoying it so much, she had to stop it, it was overwhelming for her, she just wasn't ready.

"Naruto s-stop it" she said pushing him of her already half naked body.

"I'm sorry Hinata I just couldn't help myself. You're just so good." He responded in his defense. This intern caused her to blush tomato red, something she had not done in years.

"N-no matter what I do you always seem to make me give you what you want" Hinata whispered to her self as she brought there bodies closer.

The warmth of Naruto was once again to much for her but she would give it her all for her beloved Naruto. She turned away with a blood red face, as she unhooked her bra reveling her nice tender C-cupped breast. Naruto happily cupped her breast in his hands which made a huge foxy grin appear on his face. It was amazing they where so soft yet firm, they where like holding heaven in his hands.

"Hinata you're, you're just amazing" Naruto spoke excitedly, as he started to massage her breast causing Hinata to moan.

T-that haaa feels so g-gooood Naruto" she practically moaned out, as her nails pierced Naruto's strong shoulder

He started to slightly suck on her left nipple while his right hand continued to massage her soft tender breast. Making Hinata release another lust filled moan. Hinata couldn't take much more of this she was losing herself, all the moral and proper conduct she was taught as an honorable Hyuga went to hell. Naruto had mange to open the barrier that keeps the lust full best inside Hinata at bay.

Hinata using all the force at her disposal flipped herself from being on the bottom to know being on top surprising the shit out of Naruto. He was about to protest when he felt a softly hand tightly graving his member. Hinata smiled innocently at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. "Tonight I will have my way with you "she thought to herself.

Slowly undoing Naruto's zipper she pulled out an incredibly large dick to which Hinata actually smirked. Closing the gap between herself and Naruto's shaft to where she was less than an inch away she started blowing warm air on it. Seeing Naruto shiver in delight she filled her mouth with every inch of his member. She started to thrust her head back and forth as she pleasured the blond.

Naruto was in total bliss he had long ago surrendered to the only opponent a ninja could not beat, a lust full kniochi. Hinata could fell Naruto's member start to pulse meaning he was close to his orgasm.

"Oh Hinata I… I'm Cumming" shouted Naruto as his liquids filled Hinata's mouth and face.

"You taste good Naruto" She whispered into his ear. Naruto at this was a little pissed he was supposed to pleasure her, and being the die hard Ninja that he was he wasn't going down with out a fight.

He quickly flipped her around so that he was once again on top but as he did so they came face to face. Naruto's deep blue eyes meet with Hinata's lust full lavender once. She silently gave him a nod. Now with permission Naruto forcefully ripped off Hinata's purple underwear exposing her wet pussy.

The most devious smile now bloomed on Naruto's face as he began to violently thrust into Hinata's womanhood. Hinata let out one of the hornyest moans to ever grave Naruto's ears, making his smile widen even more if possible. He started to pound away even harder at Hinata's pussy using every bit of chakra he had in order to move at light speed.

Hinata at this point was holding on for dear life as Naruto continued to pound at her now sour pussy. She could feel it she was getting closer to her orgasm...

"NARUTO, I…I'm gana cum" she screamed.

Naruto could feel her walls contraction meaning she wasn't kidding. The feeling of her walls inclosing on his member made him go wild, thrusting even harder he could feel his orgasm was coming up as well.

He felt he was about to cum but Hinata beat him to it, seconds later Naruto's juices pored out as well. Making the two liquids mix inside of hinata. Suddenly, the two came into realization they didn't use perfection and by the amount of liquid Naruto released Hinata was sure to get pregnant.

"H-hinata please tell me you took a pill" Asked a now scared Naruto. Sure he was one of the strongest ninja's in the leaf but that didn't mean he was ready to be a father.

"I… I didn't. Naruto I don't think I'm ready for parenthood what should we do" Asked an equally scared Hinata.

"For know lets just wait it out, after a month well take the pregnancy test. I mean we're not a hundred percent sure your going to get pregnant." Said Naruto trying to calm both himself and Hinata down

"Naruto, what well we do if I get pregnant," said Hinata well staring into those deep blue eyes she came to love.

"Well raise the child together and some day he'll be a wonderful ninja just like his old man." Said Naruto now wondering what it would be like to be a father. He certainly would be a grate father giving his son the love he never had.

"I love you Naruto" said Hinata now calming down as she laid on top of his muscular chest, letting exhaustion run its course she drifted to sleep.


End file.
